Hit and Run
by DisneyPrincessXO
Summary: On the first night of their summer vacation, a group of adventurous teenage friends head out of the small town of Andalasia just for the night. Things take a nasty turn when one of the young drivers accidentally lands a classmate in hospital to fight for his life.
1. Prologue

**«Prologue»**

It was one of the earliest nights of the summer. The sky was starry and clear, and the breeze kept the teenage couple cooled off as they sat on the rooftop of the girl's car.

It was their second anniversary, and they were parked not too far outside the town of Andalasia beside the road, while laying back onto the windscreen of the Mercedes Benz ML and gazing into the dark sky.

"I feel bad for ditching everybody," she said, "I told Lottie we were coming to her party."

"Don't worry about it, Jasmine," her boyfriend assured her, lacing his fingers through hers, "The whole school is at that party. I don't think Charlotte would notice if we weren't there."

Jasmine nodded and gave him a small smile.

"And still," he said, "I'm having fun here."

He bent his head down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Aladdin," Jasmine sighed, "It's too bad..."

"What is?" Aladdin asked, furrowing his eyebrows and eyeing the petite girl.

"We only have one year left together until I leave to Never Land for college, so-"

"Never Land?" he asked, his voice raising slightly, "I thought that you were going to _Andalasia_ University."

Jasmine groaned, "UNL is so much better than AU, and I think I might have a shot at getting in- a good one. In fact, _they_ reached to_me_ based on my junior year results."

Aladdin sat up straight, causing Jasmine to do so as well, and he asked, "When?"

Jasmine hesitated before she answered, saying, "A few weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know if I wanted to go away for sure," she explained in a panic, "And besides, we've still got out entire senior year so maybe I'll change my mind."

Jasmine lowered her voice a little to say, "Plus, I was afraid that you'd get upset."

She twiddled her thumbs and bit down on her lower lip, waiting for a reply.

"I'm proud of you," Aladdin said quietly, "I can't believe you thought I'd be upset."

"I just assumed-"

"Stop assuming things of me," he interrupted her, growing slightly bitter, "You always do that without giving me a real chance."

Aladdin wasn't angry, just a little hurt, but unlike him, Jasmine had a terrible temper and snapped easily.

"Don't act like you don't do the same thing," she snapped.

Aladdin let out a scoff, "Like when?"

"Like when we just started dating," Jasmine answered, gesturing with her hands, "You _assumed_ that I wouldn't like you just because you're not..."

"Not what?" he folded his arms and hopped off of the car.

Jasmine struggled to find the right words, but eventually settled on, "Not the guy I would usually go out with."

She slid down the top of the car and added, "Not that I regret going out with you, it's just..."

"Just what?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine didn't answer; she simply played with her hands with a half-annoyed and half-guilty expression on her face.

"We're not having this conversation," he began, stepping onto the lonely road, "Not tonight."

Aladdin began to walk across the tarred road at a slow pace.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine called out.

"For a walk," he answered, still walking forwards, "You coming?"

Jasmine squinting, watching as her boyfriend headed towards the forest on the other side of the road.

"To the forest?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah," Aladdin turned around and began to walk backwards, "It'll be fun, trust me."

Jasmine opened her mouth to respond, but heard a soft buzzing noise in the distance.

"Just get over here, Aladdin," she ordered him sternly, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Relax," he said nonchalantly, with a calm shrug, "Nothing's gonna-"

Aladdin was interrupted by the loud noise of what sounded like a car engine and dance music approaching fast.

"Aladdin, look out!" he heard Jasmine cry out, "Get back here!"

He could tell that the car was heading towards him extremely fast, but he still began to run towards Jasmine as soon as possible.

"Aladdin!"

Jasmine's sweet but fearful voice was the last thing Aladdin heard as he froze in his spot, blinded by the bright headlights that greeted him.


	2. Neon Lights

**«****Chapter 1:**** Neon Lights»**

_"Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out." _

Pocahontas could not comprehend how perfectly the song suited how she felt at that moment.

She was at Charlotte LaBouff's party; the infamous one that Lottie hosted annually, to kick off the summer.

Pocahontas tried to keep calm and composed while her long-time crush, John Rolfe, approached her.

_'Is he really heading over here?'_ she thought.

Rolfe never really noticed her, but that night, she wasn't just her ordinary self. She was dolled up by her friends, and so she stood out in a glamorous crop top, skinny jeans and heels compared to her ordinary laid back style.

"Hey," Rolfe said with a smile, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Pocahontas felt quite uncomfortable in the outfit, but she was suddenly grateful to her friends for putting her through the torture being plastered with make-up and squeezed into the most revealing articles of clothing.

Pocahontas and her seven friends went everywhere together as a group, despite always splitting up and losing each other at the destination.

She was the spirited Plain Jane of the group, who usually dressed for comfort and simply went where the wind blew her. Her best friend was Mulan, the clumsy tomboy of the group. Mulan's boyfriend, Shang, was the unsung leader; the by-the-book father figure of the group. Then there was Flynn Rider, the confident rebel who was constantly getting himself into trouble, and dragging the others down with him. Esmeralda was the fiesty one, full of fire, confidence and mystery all at once. There was John Smith, an open-minded boy who was always curious and ready to explore. Belle was the quiet bookworm with a sense of adventure. And last but not least was Tiana, the hard-working stick-in-the-mud.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Rolfe smiled.

_"We'll be burning up like neon lights."_

Pocahontas almost melted in her spot, but managed a smiled, "Sure."

She confidently slipped her hand into Rolfe's as he led her over to the dancefloor.

Pocahontas passed Mulan and Shang, where she and Mulan exchanged happy glances.

Shang gave her a small stern smile. She was used to that look- they all were- the look that said, "Go have fun, but not _too_ much fun."

Before she knew it, Pocahontas was being twirled around by Rolfe.

"It's a beautiful night," he whispered in her ear, since whispering seemed to work better than shouting over the loud music.

Pocahontas nodded and said, "It is. It must be nice outside."

"You like the outdoors, don't you?" Rolfe asked.

She'd spoked to him before, and Rolfe liked to ask her questions about herself. He made her feel special, like she was worth getting to know, and showering with attention.

"I do," Pocahontas shrugged.

Rolfe smiled, "You're not like other girls."

"No girl is like another, Rolfe," she spoke, showing off her wisdom, "No person is like another. That's what makes us so interested in one another."

Rolfe seemed impressed, as Pocahontas knew that most girls would simply giggle off his comment.

She shrugged again and said, "I just like to do my own thing. I'm not much of a pre-planner, Rolfe."

"Call me John," he told her.

"I can't."

Rolfe seemed slightly disappointed and asked, "Why not?"

"I have a friend named John," she answered in a childlike manner, "It might feel strange for me to adress you both as John, especially when referring to either one of you. It would confuse others. And I've been calling _him_ John for years now."

Rolfe nodded and watched her move around, which she noticed but wasn't _that_ fazed by.

"You thirsty?" Rolfe asked, "There's plenty to drink."

Pocahontas stopped dancing.

She knew what both her father and Shang would say: "Do not accept drinks from horny teenage boys!"

Pocahontas wondered if Rolfe really was just trying to be nice, or trying to get into her pants, but if Esmeralda were with her, she'd say that this is her opportunity to test him.

"No thanks."

Pocahontas wasn't sure if he Rolfe looked disappointed or not.

He stopped dancing, and Pocahontas bit her lip.

_'He's going to leave me now,'_ she thought.

To her surprise, Rolfe took her by the hand and led her off the dancefloor, and towards the sofa near a fireplace.

"I thought it'd be easier to talk here," he told her, "It's quieter."

Pocahontas smiled, happy that all he really wanted was to talk.

"Cool," she shrugged, checking her watch.

It was almost eleven, which meant Shang would be sending somebody to check on her in a few minutes- probably Flynn to keep him from getting into trouble.

Pocahontas sat down, growing warm and fuzzy inside as Rolfe scooted so close to her that their shoulders were touching. She watched as he stared at her lips, struggling to keep his eyes locked onto her eyes instead.

Pocahontas smiled, thinking to herself, _'Tonight will be the night my life changes forever.'_

She was oblivious to how much truth the thought held.

**«««»»»**

_"You're all I see in all these places."_

Tiana stood near the snack table, her arms folded and a grumpy expression on her face.

She'd broken up with Naveen only two days ago, and there he was, in full view, already making out with Ariel against the wall across the room from Tiana.

_"You're all I see in all these faces."_

Tiana wasn't sure if she missed him or hated him.

Naveen just wasn't stable enough for her; he was too much of a womanizer, even though he'd tried to change for Tiana's sake. She just decided to head her friends' advice and put herself first for once.

"That douche," Belle murmured, taking a sip from her can of Dr. Pepper, "And who does Ariel think she is anyway?"

Belle wasn't one to speak badly of people behind their backs, but Tiana understood that Belle was only trying to make her feel better.

"You don't have to smack-talk Ariel," Tiana told Belle, "She's a nice girl."

"She's a slut," came the voice of Flynn on Tiana's right, "Isn't she dating Eric? Why is she here making out with Naveen?"

Tiana groaned, "Can we just... stop obsessing over Naveen and change the subject, please?"

"Sure," Belle shrugged.

It took a few moments of silence until Flynn suggested, "Let's take a drive outta town."

"Are you insane?" Tiana asked.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I just thought that since we rented that minibus for the entire night, we should make use of it. Take a trip around Andalasia tonight, and maybe even head out..."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "In the middle of the night? That sounds-"

"Sounds fun," Belle finished, interrupting Tiana.

Tiana looked at Belle, surprised, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Belle shrugged, "It _does_ sound fun."

Tiana was more practical than her friends, however she wasn't _entirely_ opposed to the idea, since she really didn't want to be at that party any longer.

"See," Flynn smirked, "Belle's with me. And I'm sure the others will be too."

"Are you sure?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow, "Even Shang?"

"Shang doesn't like being around drunk people," Flynn said, "Everyone at this party is so wasted. Even _I _haven't been drinking that much."

Tiana 's eyes drifted from Flynn back to Naveen, who was then flirting with Wendy Darling.

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, her eyes shifting to Esmeralda who was now approaching the trio.

"Here you guys are," she slurred, seeming a little tipsy and holding a drink in her hand, "Good. You're all together. Shang said to make sure that you're all safe."

Esmeralda walked closer to them and stumbled a little.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked.

Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna go dance, okay?"

"Wait," Tiana called just as she was about to head off to the dancefloor, "Where are Pocahontas and John?"

"Pocahontas is with Rolfe," Esmeralda answered, stumbling on her feet again, "I don't know where John is."

Esmeralda turned around and began to walk away, when Belle hurried over to her, supporting the taller girl by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think it's best I go with you," Belle told her, as Esmeralda nodded.

After the two had left, Flynn let out a frustrated groan.

"I need a refill," he said, sniffing his empty solo cup, "Mind if I leave you alone?"

"Not at all," Tiana said with a shrug, "I should go find John anyway, since none of us knows where he is."

Tiana left to look for John, who she found standing alone near the dancefloor with a grumpy expression on his face.

**«««»»»**

_"And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights."_

John felt his face burn hot with anger as he watched Pocahontas giggle and swoon over everything that Rolfe was saying while they chatted by the unlit fireplace.

He tried to make it seem as though he was casually standing around, bobbing his head to the music, but he was pretty sure that his frustration was showing on his face.

It bothered John to see Pocahontas look and act like a completely different girl, and still be totally okay with it. Why was it so hard for her to realize that there was someone who'd love her just the way she was?

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

John turned his head to see Tiana approaching from his left.

"What if someone has to kidnap you or something?" she asked.

John rolled his eyes and let out a soft chuckle, "You sound like Shang."

"Great," Tiana groaned sarcastically, "You still didn't answer my question."

John shrugged as Tiana studied his face, probably having realized that he wasn't in a great mood that night.

He turned to look at Pocahontas and Rolfe again, and saw that they seemed even more involved in their conversation than before. They were leaning into each other, and it looked as if they were about to kiss.

John quickly looked at Tiana, and noticed a slightly surprised and curious look on her face which only meant one thing: she knew exactly what he was feeling.

John was surprised that none of his friends had noticed it earlier, but Tiana's discovery of his feelings for Pocahontas was the last of his problems at that moment.

He looked at Pocahontas, who was then inches away from kissing Rolfe.

_"So let's pretend we're running out of time."_

John rushed over to the pair, with Tiana following, and impulsively blurted out, "Pocahontas, we have to go!"

Pocahontas' head jerked to look at John, and she seemed disappointed and angry.

"Now?" she asked with a glare, "Why?"

Rolfe looked at John and Tiana with the same annoyed expression that Pocahontas was wearing.

John swallowed and tried to formulate an excuse, "Uh, Shang said... um..."

"Flynn wants to drive around town tonight," Tiana said quickly, "He thinks that it'd be fun, and we should make use of the minivan since we paid for it for a whole night anyway."

Pocahontas rolled her eyes and asked, "Shang agreed to this?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like being around all these drunk people anyway," Tiana nodded.

Pocahontas let out a frustrated groan while Tiana awkwardly said, "Well, I'm going to get the others. Meet us by the van."

She pulled out her cell phone and walked away, not before John could mouth "Thank you," to her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Rolfe said to Pocahontas as they both got up from their seats.

John watched as Pocahontas gave a disappointed smile, and then turned around so as to act as though he was listening.

"But, if you're not busy next Friday-"

"Yes," she blurted, "I mean no. I mean... I'm not busy."

Rolfe chuckled and said, "I'll call you, okay?"

John was pretty sure that they'd hugged, and soon after, Pocahontas was standing by his side and saying, "Let's go then."

They walked past the dancefloor, where John spotted Esmeralda and Belle and waved them over, leading the girls outside.

**«««»»»**

_"We'll be shooting stars just passing by."_

Shang wasn't exactly sure how it had gotten to this, but there he was in the passenger seat of the minivan, driving around the quiet streets of Andalasia.

"Faster, grandma," Flynn shouted from the back of the van.

Shang rolled his eyes and sternly said, "No."

He was happy when Tiana had told him and Mulan that they all wanted to leave the party, thinking that they'd all learned to be responsible instead of spending hours drinking and frolicking at a stupid party.

However, he wasn't thrilled about the idea of driving around town that late at night.

But Shang was a fair man, and was out-voted, with only Tiana and surprisingly Pocahontas who'd also felt that the outing was silly. And so, he was forced to tag along, because if he wasn't there to look after everybody then who was?

Tiana was the one driving the car. Flynn had driven them from Lottie's party to a nearby coffee shop, where Shang had insisted that Flynn was too drunk to drive- even though he wasn't- and handed the keys over to somebody more responsible.

Shang would have driven himself, but he was pretty sure that he would have spoiled all fun and driven all of his friends straight home (although Tiana might have wanted to do the same).

Esmeralda was too drunk to drive, and according to Flynn, it was unfair to have her drive since she was the one to pick the car up from the rental shop and picked up Belle, Tiana, John and Mulan in it on the way to Lottie's house, where Mulan took over to pick up Shang, Pocahontas and Flynn.

"Let's go club hopping," Esmeralda suggested, slouching further into her seat beside John.

"Well..." Tiana said, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Where are you taking us then?" Pocahontas asked.

"Around town."

Mulan leaned over from her seat to turn on the radio, saying, "I thought we were going out of town."

"No," Tiana and Shang said at the same time.

"Why not?" Mulan pouted, "It'll be fun."

"And what will we do?" Shang asked, "There's nothing but forest out there."

"We can explore the forest," John smirked, "I bet it's really fun at night."

"And dangerous too," Tiana said.

Esmeralda spoke up again, saying, "I still wanna go club hopping."

"I'm sorry, Esme," Mulan grinned, "It looks like you and Tia and Shang are out-voted."

"Is that so?" Tiana raised an eyebrow, her eyes still locked on the road in front of her, "Belle?"

"I think it would be fun to head outta town for the night," the girl said cheerfully.

Shang growled in frustration, "Really?"

He turned to look at Belle who nodded.

"Fine," Tiana said, pulling over on a deserted road, "But _I'm_ not driving there. It's dark and it's late and I won't be able to see clearly."

"I'll drive," Flynn voluntered.

"No!" Shang, Mulan and Pocahontas chorused at once.

Shang straightened his back and turned around in his seat to take charge, "We'll visit Maldonia tonight and we'll be back before dawn. I'll drive back, but for now, Mulan, Pocahontas, John or Belle- one of you can take the wheel."

Tiana opened the door of the car of hopped out, then sliding open the door beside it.

"Belle," Shang ordered, "You can see well at night, can't you?"

"My driving's not all that great," Belle frowned, "And neither is my attention span."

"Any of you?" Shang asked.

Pocahontas sighed and awkwardly made her out of the car, saying, "_I'll_ drive."

She made her way to the driver's seat, while Shang asked, "Have you been drinking?"

"No," Pocahontas answered, "I had maybe a sip or two of vodka but I swear, nothing more."

"Okay then," Shang shrugged, deciding that he had no reason not to believe her.

Pocahontas slammed the door shut and turned the key before stepping on the gas pedal and drving them off towards the forest, just outside the city.

"Slow down," Belle said, but the Indian girl only drove faster.

"Are you okay?" Flynn asked, leaning forward, "You seem angry."

"I'm just fine," she answered, "I'm just not happy with you guys' timing."

Shang didn't pay much attention to her comment, keeping his eyes focused on the road as the car sped out of Andalasia and onto a long, lonely road.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked.

"I mean," she began to rant, "You all know that I've liked Rolfe for a while and you guys couldn't wait five minutes to send John and Tiana-"

"Send John and Tiana?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah. John came just when..."

Shang blocked out Pocahontas' voice when he saw a figure moving along the road, not too far away.

"Pocahontas," he interrupted, "Slow down. I think there might be somebody out there."

"I see it too," Flynn breathed.

Mulan spoke up again, ignoring Shang and Flynn, saying, "We didn't send John and Tiana. Tia came to Shang and I saying that John was with you and that we all needed to leave because Flynn wanted to."

Pocahontas' head spun around to look at Tiana and John, as she gasped, "What? You guys said-"

"Pocahontas!"

"Look out!"

"Stop the car!"

Shang's and Flynn's shouts were too late, as before he knew it, the windscreen was splattered with blood and the groups screams and shouts buzzed in his ears.

"Stop the car!" John shouted from the back.

Pocahontas let out a breathless, "I can't..."

Shang's heart was racing, his stomach was twisted into knots, his throat was dry and his eyes wide with terror, as the car drove on into darkness.

_"Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out."_


	3. Pumped Up Kicks

**«****Chapter 2:**** Pumped Up Kicks»**

_"You better run, better run."_

Esmeralda's eyes were wide with horror.

She heard John shout, "Stop the car!"

Pocahontas kept driving.

"I can't..."

Esmeralda could hear the fear in her friend's voice as the car kept moving, going faster than ever.

"Pocahontas..." Belle leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on the driver's shoulder, being the most gentle in the group, "You need to turn around."

"I..." Pocahontas could barely breathe out the one word.

"Do as she says," came Shang's worried but stern voice from the passenger's seat beside Pocahontas, "You need to turn around."

"Come on, Pocahontas," Mulan cheered, her voice croaky and very different to the calm tone that Esmeralda was used to.

Esmeralda was one of the most fearless in the group, and she needed to push her shock aside to keep the others from panicking.

"If you turn around, you'll be okay," she said, trying to sound completely calm and failing at it.

The van came to a violent halt.

Esmeralda couldn't see Pocahontas from where she was seated at the back of the minivan, but she heard loud sobs coming from the front of the car.

"Everyone get out," Shang ordered.

Esmeralda waited for Tiana, Mulan and Belle to hop out of the van, so that she could scoot over and out of the car, allowing Flynn and John to follow.

It was dark, the darkest time of the night, but Esmeralda could still see that all of her friends were shaken by what had happened.

Shang and Tiana, the most certain and rigid, were lost. Belle and John, the most calm, were on edge. Mulan, Flynn and Esmeralda herself, the most brave, were terrified. And she couldn't even imagine what Pocahontas was thinking.

Pocahontas' wails were loud and filled with fear. She leaned on the van with Mulan on one side and John on the other.

"Are you okay?"

Esmeralda almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

If the situation was different, Flynn would have teased her non-stop for getting a fright when he'd talked to her.

"I'm fine," she swallowed, folding her arms, "It's Poca we should be worried about."

"We were _all_ in the car," Flynn reminded her softly.

Esmeralda stared at him, "Then are_ you_ okay?"

Flynn stared back at her, and after a while whispered, "For now."

Esmeralda could hear Shang talking, trying to keep everything in order.

"Did you see who Poc... who _we_ hit?" Belle asked softly, "Was it... Did we know them?"

Shang's head as he murmured his answer, "It was Aladdin."

Esmeralda was surprised to hear a familiar name, but didn't react unlike Belle and Mulan, who gasped, and Tiana who shook her head in disbelief.

"I think..." Shang began nervously.

Esmeralda hadn't seen Shang so nervous before. She fought back the urge to scream, realizing that she was acting differently too.

"I think there might've... There might have been someone with him."

"We can't go back now then," Flynn told Shang, "The police must be on their way already, and we left. We're screwed!"

"I..._ I_ left!" Pocahontas yelled between sobs, "_I'm_ screwed!"

"Nobody's screwed!" Shang yelled even louder, and firmly, "We'll fix this. This was an accident, after all."

Esmeralda couldn't shake what Flynn had said from her thoughts, and spoke her thoughts aloud, "The police..."

_"Yeah, he's coming for you..."_

**«««»»»**

_"And I don't even know what."_

Mulan knew she had to take charge of the situation, but she didn't have a clue of what to do.

Shang was always the one in charge, because he always had a plan, and Tiana was his sidekick. But when plans went wrong and they needed to improvise, Mulan became their leader, and Flynn took on the role of her helper.

"I... I'm so stupid," Pocahontas weeped beside Mulan.

"You're not," she heard John whisper, "We would have done the same thing."

Mulan thought about John's words and realized that he might have been right. It was easy for her to think that if she were in Pocahontas' situation she would have stopped the car, but would she really?

_"You better run, better run."_

The dry lump in her throat had Mulan questioning whether she really was as fearless as everyone said she was.

"Are we... Are we going to..." Belle's voice sounded unusually weak, "...act like this never happened?"

Belle may have been quiet and antisocial but she was one of the strongest people Mulan had ever met, and seeing her this scared caused Mulan to worry even more.

Shang looked at Pocahontas, who was still crying uncontrollably, and gave a firm nod.

"Yes," he answered, "It never happened."

"The blood," Tiana said quickly, "We need to clean it up."

Mulan took off her jacket and said, "I got it."

She headed over to the front of the car, where a thin splutter of blood was spread across the windscreen.

It could easily be taken out, but she needed water.

"Do any of you have water?" Mulan asked.

"What are you doing?" Shang asked her before anybody had the chance to answer.

"I'm cleaning the blood off of the car," she replied shakily, "I need water."

"There's a lake not too far from here out in the forest," John spoke.

"How do you know that?" came Flynn's voice.

John gave a small shrug, "I've been here before."

"Okay, John, you go with Mulan," Shang instructed, "We'll clean the car and then we'll go straight home."

He looked at Esmeralda and said, "Es, you and I will return the van first thing tomorrow morning. We'll leave it at my house."

Esmeralda nodded, and then said, "We can't turn around. We'll have to go through the forest."

"That's right," Shang nodded, "I'll drive."

Mulan turned to look at John and said, "Let's go."

She was nervous, but she was determined to get this done.

Mulan felt like a criminal in a way, making a mess and not bothering to suffer the consequences.

She felt guilty, for herself and the other, especially Pocahontas.

Mulan was usually brave enough in rough situations, but her lack of confidence in her abilities was causing her to question whether they'd be able to pull off their "scheme" or not.

Mulan silently followed John into the woods, disappearing into the darkness.

**«««»»»**

_"He's a cowboy kid, yeah."_

Flynn was surprisingly calm.

He'd been in trouble with the police before. Not for murder, of course, but trouble nonetheless.

After all, Aladdin couldn't be dead... could he?

Either way, Flynn had street smarts. So did Esmeralda and Mulan. In fact, they were a smart enough group and Flynn had always thought that if he were in a gang, his fellow members would be his seven friends.

And they weren't going to blame Pocahontas anyway. They were all in this together.

_'Okay, so maybe I'm kinda blaming Poca,'_ he thought, _'But she WAS driving and I'm not gonna blame her out loud anyway.'_

"Okay, okay," Tiana said, trying to calm the hysterical group, "Let's be realistic here. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Aladdin dies and Pocahontas goes to jail," Belle said dryly.

_Too_ dryly, even for Flynn.

Everyone looked at Belle, horrified.

"Not that that's going to happen," Belle said, "I was just answering the question. But, let's be positive. Aladdin's not going to die."

Tiana rolled her eyes at Belle's optimism, "Now's not the time to be_ positive_. However, the hit wasn't that hard. There was no damage done to the car, and the screen wasn't even cracked. He can't be _that_ badly injured."

"Good girl, Tia," Esmeralda tried to smirk behind concerned eyes, "You sound like a real, experienced hit-and-runner."

"Tiana's right," Shang chimed in, "I think Pocahontas will be okay."

Pocahontas smiled weakly, and Flynn loudly asked, "_Pocahontas_ will be okay? Is that what we're worried about here, because I'm familiar with the stupid law system and the worst that can happen to her is that they revoke her driver's license. What about the fact that our classmate could have died tonight?"

Flynn's rant was followed by silence, which only lasted a few moments until Pocahontas began to sob uncontrollably again.

Shang glared at Flynn, while Esmeralda snapped, "Don't you know when to stop talking, Rider?"

Flynn didn't feel that guilty though. He didn't want to upset his friends but he knew he had a good point.

"If you'd just stopped the car-"

"Flynn," Tiana said sternly, "Enough."

Belle ran over to Pocahontas to comfort her, and Pocahontas spoke up again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this."

"I know," Belle said, "It's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Just then, Flynn heard the crunching sound of dry leaves and snapping twigs, and Mulan and John had emerged from the forest with Mulan's jacket in her hand, soaking wet.

Mulan wiped the blood off of the windscreen, and it didn't take too long.

"It'll dry," she said, staring at the water-covered windscreen.

"What are you gonna do about the jacket?" Belle asked Mulan.

Mulan shrugged and said, "Probably go home and wash it before my parents see the blood."

"And if they do?" John asked.

Flynn almost laughed at how they'd learned nothing from watching crime shows.

_"He's bringing me a surprise."_

"You bury it," Flynn spoke, "Trust me. Nobody will find it in the forest, and I don't think your parents will remember that you left the house with that jacket."

The others looked at Flynn with the same disturbed expression that they'd given Belle, but in response, Flynn just smirked proudly.

**«««»»»**

_"You must have lost your wits, yeah."_

Belle knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but almost enjoy the thrill of running and hiding.

She was scared, yes. She was worried and she felt terrible for what happened. But still, Belle had been waiting for an adventure like this all her life.

Belle was stroking Pocahontas' hair so as to comfort her friend, while waiting for Flynn and Shang to return from the forest where they'd been burying Mulan's jacket.

Belle felt her cell phone vibrate in the pocket of her coat and stuck her hand inside the pocket in order to retrieve it.

_'It must be Papa,'_ she thought, _'He must be worried about me.'_

Belle looked at the screen of her Blackberry, which read: '1 NEW MESSAGE: Facebook: Adam Bête.'

Belle wondered away from Pocahontas. She stayed within the group, but made sure not to stand too close to anybody.

Belle wasn't one to accept friend requests from strangers, but she saw that Adam was lonely, and the two starting to talk via Facebook. She'd grown close to him, and felt that he was her friend, but she didn't tell any of her real friends about him. They'd lecture her about how she doesn't know him and about how this could be dangerous.

But Belle wasn't stupid, and despite sometimes doing stupid things, she knew that it was okay to trust Adam, and he trusted her too.

It may have seemed silly, but Belle had a small crush on him, and he had even helped her get over the feelings she used to have for Shang when he and Mulan had just started going out. In fact, she only ever told Adam and Tiana.

But who could blame her? Shang was smart and gorgeous, and he was confident without being cocky. Plus, he had a heart of gold-

_'Crap, there I go again,'_ she thought, snapping herself out it.

She opened the message which read:

**'Adam Bête:** Still at that lame party?'

She smiled for no reason. Neither her nor Adam were big on parties.

'**Belle Beauté:** Nope, had to leave.'

She looked up to see Shang and Flynn return.

"Let's go," Shang said.

Belle hopped into the car as Shang took the wheel and Mulan, the passenger seat.

She sat down in between Tiana and John at the back, with Flynn, Esmeralda and Pocahontas in front of them.

Her phone vibrated again, and she read:

'**Adam Bête:** It was that bad?'

Belle sighed and hesitated before she typed out, 'Can I tell you something?'

"Who are you talking to?"

Belle jumped at the sound of Tiana's question.

"Oh, um... My dad," she stammered.

Belle looked down at her cell phone, holding it close to her chest so that neither Tiana nor John could read the messages. Her thumbs hovered around the keys until she finally pressed send, hoping that she wouldn't later regret doing so.

The car took off at lightning speed, and Belle rested her head on Tiana's shoulder, wondering how long this dangerous adventure would last.

_"You better run, better run, faster than my bullet."_


End file.
